Adventure Time: Future Style
by Victorica Knightmare
Summary: This story focuses on Finn and Flame Princess' children, set after a war against the Lich, which was successful but cost many important lives. They encounter new friends, old friends, and many adventures! And to make it more interesting, a bit of romance! Better than summary, promise! Rated T for paranoia, not that anyone cares.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is about Finn and FP's kids.**

**I do not own the awesome mathematical algebraic Adventure Time. Hugs and smiles.**

* * *

The young boy put an arm around his younger sister as they looked at the two tombstones.

Their parents were dead. For almost five years now.

Their father was a human; The last one, albeit. His name was Finn the Human. He was a great hero alongside his older adoptive brother, Jake the Dog. A magical talking dog wed to a lovely rainicorn named Lady.

Their mother, however, was a magical being. A princess from the Fire Kingdom. Flame princess.

If you think about it, that makes them Royalty.

The boy was 16, almost seventeen. He had the most painful wound. He saw them die up-close. And to add insult to injury, he was paralyzed out of fear, just standing and doing nothing to help his parents.

His father made him feel that he was special and different. But at that one moment, seeing his father close his eyes and exhale his final breath, and seeing his mother's flame flicker to nothing, he felt like the normal ten-year-old that he wasn't.

He even had a wound across his chest, from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. The wound was healed, but not the scar. Every time he touched that wound, he felt nothing physically, but emotionally, it was excruciating.

The girl had just turned 13. She had a deep wound, but not quite as deep as her brother's. She followed him to their parents, and saw what happened. All of it. Her tears flooded endlessly as she also watched her brother attacked.

For a moment, she couldn't breathe. Her sight was blocked with nothing but darkness. Not a single fiber in her being was gentle, only drowned in fear.

Thick dust hangs in the air as she frantically digs her fingers in the rubble, vision blurred with tears. But she doesn't care. She stops when she finds what she is looking for. Her older brother, eyes wide open, curled in a fetal position. She wipes the grime off his face and is relieved that her brother is still breathing. Alive and healthy and awake in the real world.

But their parents were barely able to survive. They picked their parents up gently, not wanting them to shatter much worse. She and her brother try to say something, but their voices are lost as more of them crumbles to the dust.

When the boy finds his voice, he drops to his knees and shouts something of pain, anguish, devastation, and self-loathing.

"Reality bites, huh, Indigo?" He asked his sister. She wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Cloud, we should…we should go. Pen's alone at home."

"Jake Jr., Kim Kil Whan," He said, turning to his two companions. "We should go. Our siblings are waiting."

The two rainicorn-dog hybrids turned to them and began walking.

Jake Jr. and Kim Kil Whan were two of their Uncle Jake's children, making them their cousins. Other than them, there were Viola, TV, and Charlie.

Cloud brushed a leaf off his dark red-brown hair and pressed it between his fingers, setting the dry leaf on fire.

You see, the three of them weren't exactly human. They inherited their mother's magic, making humans completely extinct.

He fell asleep, drowned in thought. Dreaming of sweet things, terrible things, and his siblings basking in warmth.

* * *

"Cloud? We're home." He heard. "Wake up."

His eyes opened, and before him was a giant tree. He, his siblings, and his cousins and found it a made a house of it long ago. It was hollow on the inside, with many stairs, slides, trampolines and secret doors.

There were four tree houses on its strong, high, limbs. Since there were eight of them, four boys and four girls, they shared rooms. Indigo was with Jake Jr., Pen was with Cloud, Viola was with Charlie, and Kim Kil Whan was with TV. On the fifth limb hung a giant lantern-cage which Indigo called The Panic Cage. Whenever they panic, they would just crawl in it and try to calm themselves down or weep themselves to sleep. A times, when it was dark, they put Indigo inside to make her body spark fire all over. And on sunny days, they removed the glass walls and swung it back and forth like a theme park ride.

Pen was in a shed he built at the back of the tree, forging a sword or a giant fork. And in front was a curved door that was placed in a giant opening framed with vines which TV attached.

Cloud gripped the knob and opened the door, only to be greeted by Viola shouting: "Cloud, DODGE IT!"

He unconsciously ducked at her warning. He adjusted his red 'Cat Hat' and turned to face her. "What was that?!"

"Pen made a new rocket-launching thingamajig and Charlie fired it just now." She said. Indigo looked panicked. "I-I'm going to the Panic Cage…" She said.

"Hi Cloud!" Said Pen. "Sorry about that! I was trying a new micro-missile launcher!" He said, wearing a wide smile.

Cloud knew that fake smile his younger brother wore on the day of their parents' death anniversary.

The youngest was only eight, and the only blonde among the three of them. He was only three years old when he saw his parents' corpses. It hurt him. It hurt him so much.

It made him doubt his value. Doubt his own existence, even. When he saw his parents' corpses, he felt sorry that he wasn't as brave as his siblings to go to them. The night after he saw his parents' dead bodies, he had heard his siblings quarrelling.

* * *

_"Cloud, what was that?!" Indigo screamed, slapping him._

_"What was what? And what was with the slap, Indie?!" He shot back._

_"Don't you 'Indie' me! Cloud, Pen is only three! You didn't have to show him the corpses to break it to him!"_

_Cloud sighed. "And what? Break it to him gently?! Tell me, Indigo, how is that possible? Either way he's going to get hurt. And he needs to toughen up. We are in more danger now that Mom and Dad are gone."_

_"Are you really that heartless?!"_

_"Well, then, what did you want me to do? Wait ten years then tell him?! That's buck! Are you really that stupid? Well, I'm sure as hell Pen isn't, because he's a smart kid and BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW TO BE DISAPPOINTED!"_

_His sister ran to her room, weeping. His brother sat down sighing. "What will I do with you two…"_

* * *

He hated bickering. His parents never bickered.

Aside from his creative attitude, there was a part of him that he hid very well with smiles and sense of inventiveness. A part of him that was triggered at the mention of his parents' names.

"Pen, you want to visit the Village tomorrow?" He asked.

"Will we really?!" He asked, eyes widening. "Yeah, we will. Go get ready for tomorrow."

Pen nodded and ran to his room, gathering things.

Jake Jr. interrupted. "Cloud, you don't like going to the Village."

"It's for Pen and Indigo. I'll be fine." He said.

* * *

**Chapter is too short. Sorry.  
**

**Sorry if his name is Cloud. And Her name is Indigo.**

**So, review, please.**

**Victorica Knightmare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~ Lookee an update!**

**Don't own AT. If I did, it wouldn't be worth writing fanfiction about.**

* * *

_I hate it there_, thought Cloud. _Everything reminds me of mom_.

But too late. He already made the decision.

He looked to his left in the forest path. Was that...a person?

Before he could tell. his siblings dragged him down the path.

* * *

They walked around the small town that had once been a smoldering crater from the war. The people of the Fire Kingdom had taken a more human look, orange skin and flame-red hair and all that.

"Where's the blacksmith?" said Pen. "I want to know if I can use my powers on my weapons."

"We just passed him." Said Indigo.

"Darn it! Meet you back here at three." He said, his moss-green backpack bouncing against his back, the sound of metal was evident.

"Okay! See you at three!" Said Indigo, then continued walking around town with her brother.

"It's a shame Jake Jr. and the others can't come." She said.

"Yeah, they're pretty busy." said Cloud.

"Are you okay? You seem...off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

Indigo eyed him worriedly, then turned around to run to a nearby bakeshop.

"Hi, Mrs. Baker!" greeted Indigo. The elderly woman looked up and smiled.

Her hair was coarse and dark, resembling coal. She had wrinkles around her eyes and she always wore oven mitts, and she loved to bake. All the time.

"Hello, princess! Welcome back!" She greeted delightfully, offering a tray of cookies.

Indigo munched on a cookie. "Dis ish good! You want one, Cloud?"

"Oh, prince! Would you like something as well? I could whip something up in a tick!" Mrs. Baker offered proudly.

"Oh, um, sure." He said. "I'll just have some cookies."

"Okay, then! I'll be right back! Just wait here a few minutes." She said, disappearing into her kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Baker came back with a pouch of cookies.

"I'll go explore. Are you coming with me, Indie?" He asked.

"No," she said, munching on a cookie. "I'll stay here with Mrs. Baker."

"Okay." He said, standing up. "And don't eat too much. You'll gain weight."

She slapped him playfully. "Meanie!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's true. Bye, Mrs. Baker!"

"Goodbye, prince!" Said Mrs. Baker.

* * *

Cloud walked around, examining the path.

"I could've sworn he was here..."

He looked at the grass closely. "Is this...Ice? Why would there be ice someplace near the Fire Kingdom..."

He spotted a hooded figure in the trees' dark shade. "Hey! You!"

The stranger shot a blue lightning bolt at him, which he dodged quickly. He lost his balance and toppled onto the grass, and when he looked up, his assailant was getting away.

Cloud drew his sword and his hand sparked to a flame. "Get back here!"

The hooded stranger ran faster, leaving a trail of ice at every step.

He swung on a large tree branch and tackled the stranger. "Ow!"

Well, it obviously wasn't a _he_.

Cloud pulled the hood off, revealing long, snow-white hair and flushed blue skin. She had big blue eyes, one that was white and one that was electric blue, and her small nose had little blue dots all over it which, he guessed were freckles.

"Get off me, freak!" She said, struggling underneath him.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he was still on top of her. He got up and offered a hand. She took it.

"Me? A freak? Oh, come on, _you_ attacked _me_!" He said while helping her up.

"Yeah, well, it's like a built-in attack reflex for me. You shouted, I reacted. Don't judge me." She said calmly. He watched as she adjusted a small tiara on her head.

"Wait...you're that Ice Princess!" he said, shocked.

"Yes, yes, we can all see that, Flame Prince." She said, dusting her blue dress.

He shook his head. "Whoa, wait, no. Don't call me that. I like it normal style. Just call me Cloud." He said.

"Oh. Strange name. I'm Lucy." She said, giggling. "I'm sorry, it's the 'Cloud' part."

"That's cool. It's a pretty silly name. Honestly, I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me that. You want a cookie?" He asked, getting the pouch that Mrs. Baker gave him.

"Sure." Then she started laughing again, but much louder this time.

"What?"

"We attacked each other in the start, and now look how well we hit it off!"

"Oh...oh yeah." he said. The thought was peculiar, but not very laughable. Lucy must be into real-life irony.

After exchanging different quirky stories, they kept silent for a few moments.

"You know...I escaped from home today." she said, breaking the silence. "In the castle."

"Why?

"They never let me out, so I never get to have any friends. I can take care of myself. Even if I have this heart complication-"

Cloud nearly choked on his cookie. "You have a heart complication?!"

"Yeah, well, it's healing. I can take it." She said.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well, believe it. You can come over to the castle any time you want."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Lucy assured him.

He ran his fingers through his red-brown hair. "Hey, Cloud?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah, Lucy?"

"Will you be my friend?" She asked shyly, twirling a lock of white hair like a child.

Cloud ruffled Lucy's hair fondly. "Sure, kiddo. I'll be your friend."

"Thanks, Cloud."

"You're welcome, Lucy."

* * *

Pen, Indigo, and Cloud met in the town at three in the afternoon.

"Hey, Cloud, you're looking awfully happy." said Pen.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just met someone."

"Oh, yay! Is it a girl? Seeing other people now, are we, Cloud? Hey, Pen, what a stud our brother is, huh? Do you like her? Do you think you'll be going out soon? Oh my, soon you'll get on tier 15..."

Cloud rolled his eyes as his sister went on and on about getting married or something.

Pen shook his head. "Sis, don't think that far ahead."

"Whatever, Pen! I'm just being the awesome sister that I am! And you will never have a girlfriend!"

"Like I'd want one!" He protested.

Cloud rolled his eyes again and laughed to himself.

_Heh, imagine that, Lucy and I getting married..._

He blushed at his sudden thought and mentally slapped himself.

Then he thought about tomorrow. He smiled.

* * *

**Kay-kay, that's it for now. Lemme know if it's bad or good in the reviews!  
**

**PM me, it's Victorica Knightmare. By the way, that's my Harry Potter OC name. No takies.**


End file.
